


Tease

by cORGISS



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Smoking, haha look at me in 2014 writing a death note fic, how are you doing middle school it's nice to see you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mello is a tease and Matt is unaware of his secondhand smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Idefk I thought my Death Note phase was long since over but then my friends got into it and got me BACK into it so. Here have some gay nerds.

He exhales a mouthful of smoke, and Mello speaks.

“You shouldn’t smoke so much, you know. You’ll get cancer.”

He laughs at the thought. He doesn’t think he’ll live long enough to die of cancer--but he refrains from saying so. He doesn’t need to hear another lecture from the blond, not today. Today, he simply wishes to enjoy the other’s company. “Because you care so much,” he retorts sarcastically, tapping away at the Gameboy in his gloved hands. He hears Mello push his chair out from the table, standing up to move in front of Matt.

“I do care,” Mello says, and Matt has just enough time to pause his game before his companion pushes the portable console aside. He slides onto Matt’s lap and pushes his goggles up, plucking the cigarette from the redhead’s lips to replace with his own. His tongue glides over Matt’s bottom lip to request entrance, and Matt complies. Their tongues dance in a fight for dominance that Mello always wins, if only because he’s had more experience than Matt. He doesn’t mind. He likes it when his superior takes the lead. 

Their kiss ends much, much too soon when Mello pulls away from the younger, placing a single finger on his lips when he starts to follow after him. “Everything that goes in your mouth,” the elder sticks the cigarette back in his lover’s mouth, “goes in my mouth, too. I hate the taste of smoke, jackass.” He stands up and moves away from Matt, heading back towards his bedroom, “Wash out your mouth, then come find me.”

Matt sits still for a moment, letting the cigarette smolder. Finally, he breathes a heavy sigh, removing the offending object from his mouth and stomping it out on the floor. If Mello doesn’t like cigarettes, he’ll have to clean it out of the carpet himself, he thinks as he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

What a fucking tease.


End file.
